


Christmas Sweater

by budgeridoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgeridoo/pseuds/budgeridoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Emsiecat, for the Gertalia Secret Santa exchange. (trust me, I wrote and posted this around Christmas I'm just super lazy at cross-posting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweater

After the presents are opened and the wrapping paper has been cleaned away, they curl up together on the couch.

Curl might not be the best word, since what happens is Ludwig is slumped over a bit and almost asleep and Feliciano managed to crawl inside Ludwig’s shirt (which is now horribly stretched and Ludwig supposes that he might be a little miffed about that if he weren’t so tired and warm) and is now probably stuck but he doesn’t seem to mind.

Also Feliciano is absently eating leftover Advent calendar chocolate (because Ludwig had to buy an extra bag because Feliciano eats ahead with no respect for the proper order of things), but mostly he’s just lying chest to chest with his head tucked underneath Ludwig’s chin and his eyes closed, slow breaths blowing across Ludwig’s collarbone.

Then there is a soft kiss on his Adam’s apple and a mumble of “Angel cake?” and really does Feliciano have to call him that but Ludwig doesn’t complain, instead he rests a hand on the small of Feliciano’s back and mutters back “Yes?”

“Merry Christmas,” and Feliciano cuddles even closer and pops another chocolate into his mouth.

“You too.” Ludwig leans his head on Feliciano’s.

“Also—” —Feliciano begins trying to struggle out of Ludwig’s shirt, and it’s a while before he can finish his sentence, and Ludwig can’t help but chuckle— “—guess what!”

There isn’t time to guess, because Feliciano rolls to the side enough to grab at something on the floor, and then comes back holding it over his head, and chirps “Now you have to kiss me!”

Ludwig looks at the contents of Feliciano’s hand.

“That’s a sweater, Feli.”

“It’s got mistletoe on it!”

“Feli, I…” Ludwig squints. “I think that’s holly.”

Pulling back, Feliciano stares at the sweater. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s mistletoe.”

“No, no—it looks like holly‚ can I see—” Ludwig takes the sweater, bringing it close enough for his tired eyes to focus. “It’s holly.”

Feliciano pouts a little. “Not there! There’s mistletoe on it right here, see, under the stripe…”

“I—oh.” It’s not a very big pattern, but it’s there. “That’s mistletoe.”

“Mm-hm!” Feliciano’s grin is back, white and soft. “So…” He takes back the sweater and holds it over their heads.

Ludwig honestly didn’t need an excuse as such to kiss Feliciano, but he’d take one if he could.


End file.
